powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Symbiosis
The power to gain powers from a symbiotic creature on or in the user's body. Also Called * Symbiotic Exchange * Symbiotic Relationship Capabilities The user is able to become the host to another being or entity that lives in or on the user's body and generally grants them enhanced condition and new abilities. The being/entity may be a spirit, angel, demon, dimensional entity, deity, or even something as a simple as a parasite and any powers it gives is likely to vary depending on what it is. The symbiote usually requires the essence of the host in order to survive. They may feed off its host's body, mind, soul, emotions, life force etc. but in return they give the host greater power similar to the ways of equivalent exchange. Applications * Ability Transcendence * Augmentation * Divided Mind * Hybrid Soul * Living Conduit * Personality Sharing * Psychic Shield * Self Transcendence * Sensory Sharing * Sentient Power * Symbiotic Connection * Symbiotic Transformation Techniques * Symbiotic Combat Variations *Aether Symbiosis *Angelic Symbiosis *Antithetical Symbiosis *Apocalyptic Symbiosis *Biological Symbiosis *Conceptual Symbiosis *Cosmic Symbiosis *Demonic Symbiosis *Digital Symbiosis *Elemental Symbiosis *Emotional Symbiosis *Environmental Symbiosis *Extra-Dimensional Symbiosis *Interaction Symbiosis *Magical Symbiosis *Mechanical Symbiosis *Multi Symbiosis *Nether Symbiosis *Planetary Symbiosis *Primordial Symbiosis *Psychic Symbiosis *Remote Symbiosis *Spiritual Symbiosis *Symbiotic Energy Manipulation *Symbiotic Magic *Symbiotic Tattoos Associations *Divine Vessel *Enigma Force *Idiosyncratic Manipulation *Possessive Enhancement *Symbiote Creation *Symbiote Manipulation *Symbiote Physiology *Unholy Vessel Limitations * The symbiote may take over the user completely. * Host may be driven insane by symbiote. * Both symbiote and host may need each other to survive. * Both symbiote and host may need a mutual relationship on any degree. Known Users Gallery File:Tenzen's_Regeneration.png|Tenzen Yakushiji (Basilisk) gains the power of immortality via the symbiotic spirit of his vengeful mother. File:Joujin's_Regeneration.png|Joujin (Basilisk) gains the power of immortality via the symbiotic spirit of Tenzen, who died 10 years prior. Symbiose.png|Two organic symbioses, one psychic and other spiritual Left Hand.jpg|Left Hand (Vampire Hunter D) FlashThompsonVenom.jpeg|Flash Thompson and the Venom symbiote (Marvel Comics) have a perfect and permanent relationship Teal'c.jpg|Teal'c (Stargate) like all Jaffas, houses a Goa'uld larva inside an abdominal pouch that enhances his strength, speed, and longevity. doc ock's tentacles.jpg|After fusing with his mechanical arms, the tentacle's A.I. began to influence Doc Ock's (Marvel Comics) mind. Commander USA and Lefty.jpg|Retired superhero and TV movie host Commander USA (Commander USA's Groovie Movies) and his right hand man, Lefty. They met at the Finger Lakes and have been inseparable ever since. guardians_.jpg|Guardians of the Universe (DC Comics) File:Tenzen's_Regeneration.png|Tenzen Yakushiji (Basilisk) having his symbiote "eat" away his wounds and restoring any ravages of time or battle, even reattaching his head by sealing the cut. They also serve as a pair of extra eyes. Ferra Torr.jpg|Ferra and Torr (Mortal Kombat X) are both part of a symbiotic Outworld race that works in pairs. Devilkiller.jpg|Danila (Bubble Comics) hosts the essence of Lucifer/Satan within his body art. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Symbiosis